Truth or dare Fnaf and Fnar
by Wolfgirlstories
Summary: In this story I use YOUR dares requests are accepted through private messages! Warning: swearing may occur
1. Chapter 1

(at the five nights at Freddy's universe*

Freddy huffed and spoke he was getting impatient "they're late again." Chica retorted to the animatronic "just wait it's probably not their fault! Bonnie added to their conversation "Finally the Night guards are here But where's Rain and the others?"

(The five nights at Rain's universe)

Rain rushed her friends "hurry up guys we're late!"

Phantom waited at the portal staring coldly a cigarette in his mouth "hurry your asses up" he said walking through the portal. Stitches took his time his twitching died down as he walked "coming" Stitches replied as he walked bleeding almost everywhere. He made his way there calmly before falling into the portal. Rain hurried up Endo and pushed him to the portal in a rush to join Freddy and the others.

The four animatronics ran in. Phantom huffed blowing out spoke from his mouth "we're here and late 'cause of-" he was cut off by Stitches "ha! other robots.. heh! They're late because of me, I might of caused.. A bit of trouble" his delirious voice said as he spoke the last word his voice glitched and fell into a deeper tone but his voice restored normally afterwards.

Freddy stared at them "uh I guess that's okay, everyone's here?" Freddy asked as the withered, the toys and even the night guards nodded. Mike interrupted "okay are we doing spin the bottle or truth or dare?" he asked staring at them as they sat down. Freddy glanced at them "both? I guess anyone who chickens out has to spin the bottle"

Rain stared "okay all agree?" everyone nodded and murmured their answers. Two female foxes Nucleo and Asha walked into the room the twins sat down next to rain in sync they smiled they were from the five nights at rains universe. Nucleo and Asha had a weird sense of coding they were almost always in sync when they danced and sung. The she foxes joined the game.

Rain spoke "okay I'll start, truth or dare Freddy" Freddy perked up hearing his name and answered "truth" Phantom huffed "great another chicken entered the room" he said staring at Freddy, Freddy huffed "just go." Rain replied "hmm.. Out of Asha, Mangle and Toy Chica kiss marry fuck." Rain said staring at Freddy awaiting answers from the brown bear. Phantom chuckled at the question Freddy answered "Marry mangle, kiss Toy Chica and fuck Asha" Everyone shot glares at each other before laughing.

Freddy huffed "okay my turn" he paused looking around "truth or dare foxy" Foxy instantly spoke back "Dare matey!" he said as everyone quietened down. Freddy spoke again putting his gaze on the red robot fox. "I dare you to spin the bottle. Whoever the bottle lands on has to spend five minutes in pirates code and do whatever." he said staring a smile on his face. The silver joking gaze of Freddy met the harsh yellow glare of Foxy. "aye I know how t' play spin t' bottle." he said back giving a icy cold glare toward Freddy. Phantom put the beer bottle down, The guards stared at the black animatronic with a cigarette in his mouth "how did you get that?" Jeremy asked staring at Phantom, he replied coldly "Mike." he said in one word everyone knew what he meant. Mike stared back at everyone's gazes "hey I found it from the boss okay?" he said staring "and did you happen to drink this bottle?" Rain said staring at Mike as Phantom interrupted "no I did." Phantom laughed "beer doesn't have effect on robots I guess." he said huffing out smoke.

Foxy shrugged and spun the bottle as they spoke, Nucleo laughed "run! the bottle's slowing down" she softly pushed Bonnie while laughing. Bonnie laughed back "oh no it has stopped" Bonnie said tapping the bottle to stop it from spinning. Mike stared at them "shut up you two." Foxy stared at the bottle to see where it had landed. Foxy stared as he felt Endo's sharp hand pat him on the back "you-you-you-you l-l-l-landed o-o-o-on N-N-N-ucleo" he said glitching. Foxy stared "Yarr I'm going to kill ya Freddy" he hissed swinging his hook. Bonnie laughed at Nucleo "ha! 'cause you messed around it landed on you!" Bonnie said before being flicked on the back of the head by Freddy "go Foxy"

Foxy got up and helped Nucleo up she hesitantly got up staring at him. Foxy walked to Pirate's cove with the white and blue she fox.

(that's the end of chapter one truth or dare~)


	2. Chapter 2

(dare by agarfinkel: watch the Youtube videos "Cheesy Death" and "Freddy Head" and state your reactions.)

Freddy stared at the laptop he grumpily crossed his arms "That was only one time! And it hurt my feelings I was just going to hug him and he threw cheesey cheesey pizza in my face like a jerk" the brown robot looked upset as Phantom and mike started to laugh. "holy fuck"Phantom laughed at the video. Rain stared "poor Freddy"

Nucleo and Foxy came back after five minutes and had watched the video. Stitches watched the second video "Freddy head" "o-oh I like that ballon boy's laughter I wonder how his Cries sound?" the yellow wolf said twitching and laughing. Endo stared "he-he-he r-r-r-ruined the fazbear name.." Freddy flips a table in rage "DANG IT I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN THAT MUSHROOM PIZZA" Rain stared at Foxy Nucleo laughed "beautiful just beautiful"

Everyone stared at balloon boy suspiciously after the second video they then adverted their gazes toward Foxy and Nucleo "so what'd you guys do in there?" Phantom said nudging foxy a grin on his muzzle. Nucleo glared her gaze cold at Phantom, Foxy stared at the black animatronic "nothing." "oh is that so? Where's the puppet?" Phantom asked before looking around for marionette who was woken up by the music coming from the videos they had watched "what?" the voice shimmered staring at Phantom. Phantom stared "I heard you can read thoughts." he said as his cigarette died out. Marionette replied "yes? and you want me to read Foxy's thoughts to see what happened in pirate's cove?"

Phantom nodded taking out another cigarette. Mike stared at the puppet wondering how it was floating. Everyone fell silent as the puppet concentrated. Marrionette stared at Foxy "nothing. They literally did nothing" the puppet lied to the others for reasons. Phantom stared at them "I smell bull." Phantom spat as Purple guy started laughing "you sure it wasn't your yellow bleeding friend over there" he said looking at Stitches. Stitches glared back "well true I do have a bloody mess in me" he said deliriously.

Nucleo sat silently staring at them and mouthed the words 'thank you' to the puppet as it floated into its music box.

(that's the end of chapter 2 thanks for anyone who sent me a dare!)


	3. Chapter 3

(dare from jhay.0324 "Nothing is more American than American Airlines losing your baggage."

and for Bonnie: "do you have a relationship with chica?/what do you think of chica")

Foxy stared at the puppet as it had went away suddenly feeling a jab in the ribs by Rain "ha! I have another dare for you" she said flicking her tail at him about to burst in to laughter. Foxy huffed with slight annoyance "aye what is it lass?" She read out the dare to him teasingly "you have to say that in your pirate accent" she said laughing as Foxy huffed. Phantom started to laugh to and so did the guards "oh my god don't you dare say tacobell" Foxy hissed at them and spoke "Aye Notin' is more American than American Airlines losin' ye Baggage." he said and afterwards huffed at the laughter of the others. Endo started to laugh and everyone quietened down and looked toward the glitching laughter he huffed and a contorted voice followed "I-I-I'm Sorry-sorry-sorry" he said before falling silent. Stitches had suddenly twitched at the sudden feeling of Jeremy tapping him curiously. Jeremy jumped back in fear "ah! what the FRICK!" Mike started to laugh and so did Purple guy "holy fucking-" Mike wheezed "you cant even swear if you wanted to" Stitches heard laughter and stared at them. Jeremy stared at Stitches "you're so FRICKING annoying" he huffed "yeah that's right I said the F word"

(major swears coming up)

Stitches had a shine in his eyes he started to bleed more "oh that's the saddest fucking shit I have ever seen you fucking little bitch" he said blood trickling down his arms and neck. Stitches' eyes glowed red as everyone fell silent due to the swears the robot had said. Jeremy instantly backed away hiding behind mike. "please help.." Phantom stared at Stitches "shh NEXT DARE" he said laughing. "shit I think I might be drunk" he said before the black wolf animatronic with a cigarette in his mouth face planted from being drunk.

"okay okay okay, truth or dare Bonnie since you messed around with nucleo" Rain said staring. Bonnie laughed "truth" Phantom picked up the bottle and smashed it "f-fuck!" he huffed before getting out another empty bottle "Phantom how much did you even drink?" Toy chica said staring at the wolf who was now slightly more drunk "I have no fucking idea" he said back to her. Rain spoke "what do you think about Chica?" she asked as Bonnie suddenly blushed.

Nucleo stared "oh no!" she laughed as her twin Asha stared and tapped Phantom "you alright there?" she said to him. Bonnie stared "S-SKIP!" he said as Rain stared "ohhhhhhhhh SPIN THE BOTTLE" she said as Phantom did so. Bonnie huffed "Jesus." as the bottle slowed down Phantom put out his cigarette on the bottle "fuck I thought that was the fucking ash tray" he said sighing as the bottle landed on Chica. Bonnie flipped a table "WHAT THE HELL" Chica stared at him as Phantom laughed "WHAT ARE THE FUCKING CHANCES" he said laughing. "If I had lungs I wouldn't be able to breathe" Freddy chuckled.

Bonnie got up "lets get this over and done with" he said trying to hide that he was blushing. Chica got up and walked to Pirate cove with Bonnie. Toy bonnie stared "I bet they're gonna kiss" Mike nodded "yeah, we all know that" he said as Purple guy suspiciously stared at Stitches.

Endo stared at them "I-I-I-I- T-t-t-think that-that-that- Nucleo is-is-is next-next" Endo said looking at the others to see if they agree. "Oh uh yeah. Okay truth or dare.. Jeremy since he just hid behind Mike" she said blinking at Jeremy. Jeremy replied "u-uh dare!" Mike nodded with approval silently. Nucleo's voice filled the now silent room "okay I dare you to hug Stitches and Freddy since Freddy is a cuddly bear" she said laughing. Freddy perked his ears at the dare and sighed "Are you serious? I mean like you gotta be kidding me I still have to do these bills" he said as suddenly Jeremy hugged him "Sorry!" he said before hiding behind Mike again "I'm not hugging that thing" he said staring at Stitches' twitching behavior. Mike stared "it's just a fucking robot Jere." Purple guy stared "yeah just hug it" he said drifting his gaze over to Stitches. Stitches stared silently suddenly completely still and motionless.

Jeremy stared "Fine. Why don't you hug him then?" he said shooting glares. Mike pushed Jeremy over to the yellow machine it's bleeding and twitching had stopped. Jeremy hugged him he flinched at the contact of a human and suddenly twitched but didn't cause any harm "Let go of me." Stitches huffed as Jeremy did. Purple guy stared as suddenly Jeremy spoke "truth or dare Purple guy." he said staring at the purple man. Purple guy spoke back "Dare" he said glaring back at Jeremy "I dare you to hug Stitches too."

Purple guy got up "y-yeah I'm not a chicken like you" he said huffing and walking toward the Robot. Stitches was still again not moving at all he seemed to have froze. Purple guy hugged the robot suddenly Stitches flinched and twitched gripping Purple guy's Neck. Stitches made a hissing sound "DIE" he said in a contorted voice Purple guy from with fear until Stitches twitched and dropped him to the ground "d-d-d-ie you-you ki-i-l-l-ed- h-h-im-m-" Stitches glitched and twitched until he fell silent.

(that's the end of Chapter three thanks to everyone who has sent me a request! in the next chapter Bonnie and Chica will come back from Pirates' cove!)


	4. Chapter 4

(dare from agarfinkel: Everyone- watch the "Five Nights at Freddy's Yo Mama Jokes" Video and state your reactions of each segment.)

Chica and Bonnie came back from pirate's cove as a new dare was announced.

Everyone stared at the laptop the first yo mamma joke was 'yo momma was fat and played five nights at freddy's and couldn't fit in the costume" said and Purple guy laughed a little "it's so true.." 'not even chica's and that bitch can eat' Chica instantly smashed the computer closed and huffed. Phantom opened the laptop again and continued watching. Freddy and Bonnie flipped a table when they saw the third one "FUCK! that was true she was very ugly" Mike saw the forth joke about being poor and got up silently he walked out of the room before a loud crash was heard and the night guard came back "fuck this fucking shit" he whispered annoyed. Phantom and Endo laughed at the fifth joke they both watched as the video progressed "holy fucking hell I swear to god we need Bonnie to rein act that scene" Endo laughed "b-b-beautiful-l-l-" 'your momma is so hairy that when she played five nights at freddy's the animatronics thought she was already wearing a suit!' The whole room burst into laughter "IT'S CONFIRMED! Foxy is a furry" Some laughed while the others continued watching. The jokes kept rolling in and After several hours of watching a yo momma video they laughed "those jokes were worse than I thought.." Rain said huffing at the video as it ended.

Stitches stared at the video he twitched as Nucleo laughed "OH MY GOD that was hilarious this guy has a whole channel and everything!"

Phantom closed the laptop "I swear to god one day we're gonna get a fucking dare that's so fucking racist" he chuckled as Endo glitched "sure-sure-sure-sure" he said every time he repeated the word 'sure' his voice went deeper. Everyone grew quiet "okay it's my fucking turn" Purple guy said looking around "truth or dare chica. I can't fucking think right now so open dare if she chooses fucking dare fuck. I know a truth" he said as Mike huffed "stop swearing for no reason" he paused as Xhaos mimicked Mike's voice perfectly "Stop swearing for no reason... Bitch" he said laughing his voice shifted back to himself. Mike stared at the robot "how the hell did you know I was gonna say that" he said as Chica answered "uh.. um.. truth" she said "mainly because open dare means you guys are gonna give me a bad dare" she explained as everyone nodded "true I would of made you pretend you were toy bonnie" Phantom said laughing.

Purple guy nodded "kay, I dare you to tell us what happened with bonnie and if you chicken out then you gotta spin the bottle." he said before seeing Chica's reaction she blushed and so did Bonnie they both covered their faces. Phantom face planted "fuck. someone better not fucking make me drink again 'cause then I'll force my fucking lit cigarette down your throat" he said a cigarette in his mouth huffing. Purple guy sighed "hurry up chica." he said as everyone adverted their gazes toward Chica or Bonnie.

Chica replied "we kissed okay?" she said blushing and covering her face as every one looked at each other. Endo stared and broke the silence "any-any-anyway C-c-c-chi-chica's turn" he spoke his gears scratching each other. Chica stared "truth or dare toy Chica" Toy Chica perked up "truth" Chica stared thinking of a truth "did you know that SOME night guards thought you were sexy" Chica said looking at the night guards. Endo laughed his laughter glitched. Everyone except for the night-guards laughed "oh my god please tell me that's a lie." Toy Chica said shaking Chica.

Rain stared "oh wow. Which one?" Chica was about to speak until the Mike muttered "don't. Don't you fucking dare.." he mouthed the words to Chica dangerously. Everyone exchanged glances around the place.

(that's the end of chapter 4 thanks to anyone that gave me requests!)


End file.
